


My Dearest Lyna

by schakerin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Letters, Post-Patch 5.3: Reflections in Crystal, g'raha is a good grandpa and he loves lyna very much, no beta we die like ffxiv women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: A letter to Lyna from her loving grandfather, sent after his departure._(Sap, sap, sappy sap, post 5.3)
Relationships: Lyna & G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	My Dearest Lyna

_ To my dearest Lyna, _

_ I apologize greatly, this letter will be brief-- not for lack of things I wish to say to you, but because I am still regaining my strength after everything. In fact, there is more I could say than I think I shall ever be able to, through letter, journal, or tome. I'm sure you are aware that there is much I have not told you, and one day (soon, should time allow), I will tell you anything you wish to know. _

_ A few weeks past, the eve before the Warrior of Light Ardbert revealed himself, our esteemed Warrior of Darkness sought me out and told me of a rumor they had heard, that the Captain of the Guard was having self-doubts about her role. I assume it was a private conversation, but they spoke with me out of concern for both you and me. Please do forgive them. Aside from providing assurance that I am still alive and whole, the aim of this letter is to address those doubts. _

_ Darling, lovely Lyna, you have ever, and shall evermore, mean the world to me. From your first steps, to when you forced me to tell you at least three stories each day before agreeing to sleep, to standing side-by-side as we both tried and failed time and time again to cook anything more advanced than soup, and every moment in between-- these are the brightest points in my life. When the stars were revealed to me for the first time in a century, I turned immediately to you, for it was your enchanted reaction I desired most. I have accomplished much in my life, long as it has been, but I am most proud of raising you. _

_ So when our friend approached me and said that you had confessed to worrying you would bring me down, that you would remind me of a much darker time in my life, and that perhaps I would be better off without you by my side… I was distressed and relieved in equal measure. _

_ You were, in some ways, correct; yes, you tied me to bleaker days, reminded me of the century-long struggle the star had endured, and the losses along the way. However, your presence has only ever been a strength to me, and any memories you are a part of are that much sweeter for your just being in them. _

_ I was distressed that you could ever think I wouldn't want you by my side, but relieved that you cared enough to worry. Which is, perhaps, a little selfish on my part. _

_ The Warrior told me also of how they had managed to assuage your fears, and so I felt comfortable moving along with my research and left it at that. I had time, I thought, and I would tell you everything I had ever wanted you to know before I was gone, but I fear the time I made for you at our parting was too little, too late. You have my deepest, most sincere apologies. _

_ I will not make that mistake again. _

_ Thank you for caring for this sentimental old man for all these years, and thank you that much more for allowing me to spill my heart to you, for I know how unbearable you find heart-to-heart talks. _

_ With love, _

_ Your doting grandfather, G'raha Tia _


End file.
